pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:Team - Supportway
Hi I posted this build that I've been using with a friend for some time. It can be used almost everywhere in PvE, offers basically every alspect of support in the game, great healing, some shutdown and also some great damage.MarcSinus 00:19, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :Looks like it would work, but you need more damage in the beginning - which hopefully comes from the players. Angueo 01:27, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Yes the players are the primary damage dealers. I do have to say that PI, Spirit Rift, and the 3 x Ancestor's Rage sync amazingly together and do a great deal of damage.MarcSinus 01:46, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Looks very well, I like that. --God Kamil 16:56, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I see a few shortcomings, the first being a general lack of prot beyond a few enchantments and minions, but i realize the options are slim there for heroes. The second is that you need another hex removal besides hexeater signet, which unfortunately is touch range--thus making it a liability for heroes. Otherwise this looks like a fairly standard collage of pve hero builds. 21:17, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I disagree completely, let me tell you how it works. You have amazing protection with wards+shouts+prot skills. Most enemies in PvE consist of (small) mobs. This teambuilds makes your backline almost invincible with all the great protection, healing and well of power for great energy support. PI and skills like earthen shackles makes it able to snare those mobs so that powerfull skills like ray of judgement and spirit rift can be used to their full potential. The cracked armor condition inflicted by weaken armor and spirit rift makes all other attacks, ancestor's rage most noteworthy, extremely deadly. You also clearly missed smite hex as additional hex removal.MarcSinus 21:30, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :actually, this build has changed quite a bit since i commented on it. i'm still not sure if i like it, but whatever. *edit* i guess it hasn't changed much, but just to reiterate, i think two hex removers are key for general purpose use(more or none may be necessary in some pve areas). Your second hex remover is what i'm concerned about and the prot.. well, everyone has a preference there, i just don't prefer yours. 03:51, September 24, 2010 (UTC) thats just Awesome marc :P Build works awesome, good combination of builds and amazing backline protection. Vanquished some area's with the build, and worked very good and fast. ~Way Theoretical musings aside; me and a friend always had great trouble with anything HM related, be it VQs or missions, but after trying this build, we breeze through most of the content and are well on our way to some of the harder titles. In other words, it works, and that's all that matters in the end. :ARage ignores armor, so cracked armor does nothing to help it. Heroes use RoJ really badly. No Panic is laughable. SS is pretty meh, you'd be much better off with more OP stuff like Illusion or Domination. Also, Splinter Weapon is one of the best skills you can put on a hero, and you should have a lot more than one 10-specc'd copy in the build. The Necro healer elites are terrible, WoP only lasts 10 secs with a 15s recharge, and IV is only 9-spec, so it's not going to do much. There's stuff that's much better than this if you're running 2-man. --[[User Talk:Jaigoda|'Jai']][[User:Jaigoda|'.']] - 23:55, September 19 2010 (UTC) We can argue forever between Panic and PI but they are both great elites. SS being meh? C'mon that's not true, it's one of the best necro elites and works like a beast on PvE foes, besides I ain't a fan of Panic + SS. I give it to you that domination and illusion magic are pretty sweet after the buff. Well of Power being bad, it gives great support with close to non investment needed in Blood Magic, recharge/duration time isn't a problem at all in PvE. Elite skills on resto's are always a filler anyway, Xinrae or WoR ain't that great and not needed here. IV is a decent skill with decent damage. You have a point about the 9 soulreaping part, I suppose you could change the IV resto to a Channeling/Resto hybrid with another copy of splinter weapon and maybe SoS, as a friend of mine suggested.MarcSinus 00:18, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :SS used to be decent, but now it's underpowered compared to power-creep and/or hero-friendly elites like ESurge, Ineptitude, Discord, etc. It has a long cast, and a long recharge. They use it on foes that are being targetted, which means it'll last like 2 seconds on them before they're dead. It's halfway decent on players because they can discriminate targets, but heroes simply don't use it well. The exact same is true about RoJ. Well of Power is 2 pips of regen for 2/3 of the time. And your heroes should be able to manage their own energy just fine without that. Also, Blood Ritual is a least as good or better, and isn't elite. Xinrae's and WoR are useful because they not only deal damage along with healing, but they provide utility in either a one-shot Prot Spirit or condition removal. :I'm sure this works, but so does a lot of crappy stuff in PvE, and PvX only stores optimal builds. This is not an optimal build. --[[User Talk:Jaigoda|'Jai']][[User:Jaigoda|'.']] - 00:40, September 20 2010 (UTC) I still feel you're a tad harsh on SS, it's a necro after all and no mesmer. I know how the Hero AI works and I admit you are right about most of what you say. But I tried to create a teambuild, not a collection of 6 standard PvX hero builds like uhm panicway?, with synergy between skills to boost their potential and I had to make choices of course. WoP and RoJ aren't the most optimal skills in the game I know, but they do the job, and I thought the build to be at least different enough to post it here. I was really hoping for comment from people like you and I thank you for your critiscme :)MarcSinus 01:46, September 20, 2010 (UTC) ::The main problem with this build is its uselessness. I don't see it being used anywhere instead of something else. Personally, the point of the build, the great support can be achieved with just an imbagon. Also, HM vanqs really aren't tough tough to beat. I did them with my brother and we had me(imba), him(UA), necro healer, MM, 2 nukers, and a sos. So, all in all, while a decent idea, I dont see it implemented until imba gets nerfed.--Ultimak719 02:15, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Nerfing the imbagons would most likely make the paragons an extinct class. barely anyone plays them as it is. CloudSefiroth 20:51, October 13, 2010 (UTC) I have used this build for a fair amount of time and overall it works quite well. There is a drawback with the wards because the hero will not use the ward against rangers or other forms of projectile damage such as wanding. In my experience Ward Against Elements is always placed and Ward Against Melee is only used should members of the party be under fire from melee attacks. Hex removal has also not really been a problem because most pve mobs are small enough that excessive hexing is not much of a problem. In terms of SS not being very useful, I can say that it is quite effective when the player will target call especially if you focus fire on a boss or a monk who is surrounded by rangers. This helps with the bosses higher use of skills and attack rate as well as providing some aoe punishment if SS is on a ranger or monk since they stand next to each other in most mobs. Ward of stability has some issues in that heroes will not use it until knockdown starts occurring which means the KD is either over or will most likely interrupt the ward (i.e. Meteor Shower). As for the elites on the restos I would tend to agree that they are filler. IV is good for some small damage as well as being a cover hex if there is something more important that is on that target. Well of Power seems to be more of an after the battle skill to regen energy and to ease pressure on healers if needed, somewhat like Song of Power, as well as the minimal investment it requires to be effective since the best part of it is the energy regen. If you want health regen then just spec more into blood and bring Well of Blood. Overall this is an excellent build that has helped me quite a bit as I work on vanquishes and clears of the Fissure of Woe en route to a survivor title/legendary vanquisher/etc.